Guerra Infernal
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Durante 100,500 años los vampiros y los licantropos vivian como hermanos pero eso cambio ahora estan en Guerra y en su tiempo de procreacion Lamentablemente Hinata y Temari son las perfectas candidatas GaaHina, SasoTema, Leve Suika Lemon en el Cap. 4
1. Chapter 1

Temari y Hinata estaban caminando juntas camino a casa.

Habian terminado de celebrar el cumpleaños de TenTen. Como vivian cerca una de las otras caminaron juntas hacia sus respectivas casas.

" No puedo creer que tu primo le haya propuesto " Dijo una soriente Temari

" Yo todavia no lo asumo " contesto Hinata

Obviamente a Hinata no le molestaba que Neji le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a TenTen desde que tenian 3 años estaban juntos como compañeros, luego como amigos espeaciales, novios y ahora estan comprometidos. TenTen era la unica capaz de lidiar con el Hyuga y de ponerlo en su merecido sitio, Ademas al ser Hyuga Neji tiene que al menos estar casado a los 21 y ya el tenia 20.

Al parecer Hinata estaba un poco pasada de copas, bueno las dos pero especialmente Hinata.

* * *

Dos figuras estaban observando a las dos hermosas jovenes caminando juntas y se sonrieron uno al otro

" La de purpura es mia "

La figura salio de las sombras y se revelo en la oscuridad de la noche cabellos de color negro, La otra figura tambien salio de las sombras y se revelaron suaves cabellos rojizos.

Ambos eran altos y musculosos, Pero uno no demostraba la mas minima emocion en su cara mientras que el otro tenia una expresion de tristeza y un escorpion visible en su mano derecha, El otro Peli-Negro tenia un tatuaje en la mano izquierda con lo que parecia unos nombres escritos en japones

" Nunca habia olido algo tan intoxicante "

" Yo tampoco "

" Vamos a llevarnos nuestras conquistas "

" OK "

Temari sintio una presencia rara asi que tomo a Hinata de la mano y se aranco a correr lo mas veloz que sus piernas pudieran

Miro hacia atras y aunque no vio nada siguio corriendo

" Ufff "

Hinata callo al piso luego de haber chocado contra algo. Miro hacia arriba y vio que no era algo sino alguien

" T-Temari "

Temari se voltio hacia donde Hinata y vio lo que dejo a la joven sorprendida

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando una mano la agarro por la cintura y la golpeo en la nuca enviandola a un mundo de oscuridad. Hinata se sintio ser levantada de el suelo y luego algo contra su cuello tambien siendo enviada a un mundo de sueños.

* * *

Hinata se levanto primero y observo sus alrededores. No reconocia nada

Se levanto debilmente y camino hacia lo que parecia una puerta, La puerta era enorme 2 veces su tamaño y era lo suficientemente ancha para que 7 personas pasaran. Lo primero que penso era que estaba en un castillo. Vio una ventana y se dirigio hacia ella.

No estaba tan desorientada si estaba en un castillos. EL problema. Estaba en un castillo de oscuridad.

Escucho un gemido debil y miro al lado para encontrar a Temari, se estaba levantando y estaba igual de confundida que ella

La puerta se abrio y las dos retrocedieron y se abrazaron unas a las otras por miedo.

El peli-rojo entro y con una cara fria se dirigio hacia donde las dos jovenes estaban abrazadas por el miedo

Tomo a Temari fuertemente del brazo y la levanto del piso separandola de Hinata, Temari miro atemorizada al hombre que no mostraba ningun tipo de emocion

Dirigio su vista hacia Hinata

" Tu, te quedas ahi "

Hinata trago fuertemente

" Hai "

" Y ella q-, que va a pasar con ella "

El miro a Hinata y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Levanto a Temari en el aire y la abrazo por la cintura abrazandola dolorozamente contra si mismo, Luego se aseguro de que Hinata estuviera viendo y saco sus dientes increiblemente largos y gruesos. Se pego al cuello de Temari y simulo que la iba a morder. Hinata se tapo los ojos y lloro de terror. El se rio de placer al verla atemorizada

" Ella, es mi alimento "

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Hinata se tapo los oidos para no tener que escuchar a Temari pidiendo ayuda cuando el se la llevo del cuarto.

Luego de un rato la puerta se abrio de nuevo pero esta vez era el mismo pelinegro de antes

" Quienes son ustedes " Pregunto Hinata aun temblando

" Yo, yo soy Itachi y de ahora en adelante yo soy tu amo "

" Mi, Mi amo "

" Si, yo soy el rey de los vampiros tu tienes que obedecer todo lo que te diga "

Hinata no respondio nada solo se abrazo a si misma y pidio que todo esto fuera una pesadilla

* * *

" Muy bien ahora te dire todo "

Temari trago y miro atentamente al pelirojo

" Yo soy Sasori el rey escorpion y el cuarto trono de Vampiros, El primero es Itachi seguido por Gaara, Sasuke y yo "

" La razon por la cual tu amiga y tu estan aqui es por que estamos en la epoca de guerra"

" Desde hace 100,500 años los vampiros y los hombres-lobos se llevaban como hermanos, vivian juntos en lo que era el Reino del Fukai Mori"

" Una mujer pura e inocente fue traida a este mundo por equivocacion el rey de los vampiros se enamoro de ella y la tomo como suya, Pero el rey de los hombres- lobos tambien se enamoro de ella y la tomo luego de ser marcada como vampira "

" El rey de los vampiros se entero y se formo una guerra entre ambos mundos por cuenta de esa maldita mujer. Ahora estamos en esa epoca donde se conmemora la guerra del mundo infernal y los hombre-lobos siempre aprovechan esta espoca para atacar y tratar de acabar con nosotros "

" Para mantenernos con vida tenemos que procrear para poder continuar nuestros genes, Generalmente hablando nosotros somos cientos mientras que ellos son miles "

" COmo fue por culpa de ustedes humanos que esto empezo, ustedes humanos deben ser los que nos ayuden a procrear a los que mantendran nuestros genes vivos "

Temari por primera vez se atrevio a hablar

" Pero no se supone que entonces sean mas debiles, despues de todo serian medio humanos-medio vampiros "

Sasori la miro incredulo y contesto

" Eres inteligente, Como decia Si por ejemplo yo te embarazó antes de hacerte una vampira si, pero si te hago una vampira primero y despues tu quedas embarazada no,seria completamente vampiro y al ser de sangre mixta heredara las buenas caracteristicas de la mama y la fuerza del papa "

Nuevamente Temari hablo

" Pero yo soy muy joven "

" Si apenas 18 años pero es lo que estamos buscando, tecnicamente yo parezco de 45 años pero tengo 589 al ser convertida en vampira pareceras mucho mas joven de lo que eres y nuestro hijo sera mas fuerte "

" Espero que esto te quede claro no solo eres mia de palabra, seras mia de cuerpo y seras Akasuna Temari . Este sera tu cuarto desde ahora, mas bien este sera nuestro cuarto "

Temari se enrojecio y miro hacia el piso

" Tengo que dormir contigo ? "

Sasori no era muy paciente y era facil de molestar y eso era lo que mas le molestaba

La levanto del piso bruscamente por el cabello y la tiro a la cama, pego sus dientes al cuello desnudo de ella y respiro ahi

" Si no quieres que empieze desde temprano, no me jodas "

* * *

" Hola "

Hinata entro en el cuarto en el que su 'amo ' la mando

" Asi que ti eres Hinata "

Hinata miro hacia el lado y ojos azules miraron en sus perlados

" Yo soy Gaara y de ahora en adelante tu eres mi mujer "

* * *

\Clifhanger/

Hola pues bueno yo aqui qburrida decidi hacer este fic de vampiros [ siempre me han gustado los fics de vampiros Las parejas no estoy muy segura pueden variar las que si son seguras son Gaara y Hinata, Sasuke y Hinata, Sasori y Temari y algo de Itachi y Temari y Hinata. No se supongo que me pueden sugerir otras parejas y lo pensare espero actuallizar Mi Angel para mañana y para mañana tbn o para el jueves esta. Por cierto perdonen cualquier tipo de error es que no la he revisado voy a poner un segundo capitulo para Festival y va aser el esperado Lemon de GaaHina asi que esperenlo pronto jejeje BYE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

" Tu eres un vampiro tambien verdad "

Gaara la miro atentamente, El primer error con Gaara era tratar de interrogarlo el no era ningun criminal para tener que estar contestando preguntas, El hacia las preguntas y si no contestas pagas las consecuencias

" Eso no es tu problema "

En su estado normal Hinata ni tab siquiera hubiera hablado pero como estaba un poco pasada de copas no actuaba como ella misma, sin preocupación ninguna se tiro en el sofa al lado de Gaara.

El segundo error para encojonar a Gaara era actuar como si el no existiera y creerse la reina del mundo, Demasiado era demasiado sin darle tiempo areaccionar la agarro por un brazo asegurandose que se le que dara la marca para el proximo dia para que aprendiera que con Segundo trono de los vampiros

Con una mano le dio fuertemente en el area de la nuca dejandola inconsiente, luego la tiro a la cama y la miro con desprecio

" Humana Inutil, No solo soy un Vampiro soy tu dueño y tu te someteras a todas mis peticiones, Sabaku Hinata "

* * *

A una distancia considerada de el reino de Los Vampiros estaba el mas extendido y complejo Reino de los licantropos. Al contrario del Reino V el Reino L era mas unido, Los vampiros se peleaban entre si por poder, por mujeres y por entretenimiento esa era la mayor razón del dominio en cantidad de los licantropos sobre los vampiros. Aunque de igual manera eran monstruos ellos tenian una apariencia mas normal y se trataban como hermanos.

Sus leyes eran sagradas entre las que se encontraba si eres mujer No engañaras tu pareja, si eras hombre No mataras al rival mataras al enemigo. Las mujeres no peleaban ni eran usadas como herramientas eran tratadas con respeto y como amas de casa pero cuando en situaciones en las cuales uno de los poderosos licantropos era amenazado de muerte utilizaban una joven como sacrificio.

Al contrario de los vampiros cuya vida en la mayoria de los casos superaban los 700 años los licantropos tenian como promedio regular de vida 800 años por lo cual tenian que reproducirse constantemente para aumentar sus genes. Los vampiros tenian promedio 3 niños por relación, estando con al menos 300 mujeres en su vida.

Lo unico que tenian en comun los dos reinos era que tenian un Primer Segun Tercer Cuarto y Quinto trono, El Primer trono al contrario de los vampiros era por edad o por numero de batallas.

Actualmente habian dos reyes [ Primer trono de los licantropos. Los dos Reyes eran Kakashi y Yamato, Seguidos por el Segundo Trono Naruto y Kiba, Tercero Iruka, Cuarto Shikamaru y Shino y Quinto Sai.

Sino fuera por que Kakashi y Yamato tienes mas numero de batallas que Naruto Y Kiba ellos serian los dueños del primer trono ya que eran mas fuertes y tenian mas espiritu pero las reglas eran reglas y deberian ser cumplidas.

Aunque tenian un reino establecido Los licantropos se movian de lugar a lugar en epoca de guerra, todo el tiempo ellos eran los que iban y atacaban directamente al Reino V, otra ventaja, No solo mantenian mas de ellos vivos sino que tenian refuerzos secretos y no podian destruir su reino al contrario de los Vampiros cuyo extenso reino a sido destruido en un 15 en los ultimos 100 años

" Solo dos dias "

El Reino del bajo mundo siempre era oscuro no habia sol solo oscuridad cada 15 dias habia luna llena y era la etapa mas peligrosa de ser un licantropo, enloquecian bajo la luna llena y se convertian, se mataban entre si mismos y se formaba caos.

Kakashi quien se encontraba contemplando al distante Castillo de los Vampiros podia controlar su transformacion no se transformaba en luna llena y no enloquecia. Ninguno de los presentes en los tronos podia perder control ni tan siquiera en luna llena por que de esa manera pueden ejercer control como Reyes contra los alocados Hombres - Lobo.

* * *

Temari se levanto, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado dormida y como nunca habia sol o algun tipo de luz menos iba a saber, Su reloj no funcionaba tenia ganas de vomitar y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Se sento en la cama en la que ni siquiera recordaba como se quedo dormida con Sasori alrededor, Su cabello estaba suelto y estaba vistiendo un traje de dormir rojo. No recordaba si ella se habia vestido y como se habia soltado el pelo. No recordaba nada.

Alguien abrio la puerta provocando la reaccion brusca de ella de taparse era nada mas y nada menos que su dueño como el le habia dicho, Sasori.

No dijo ni una sola palabra se acerco a la cama le saco las sabanas calientes de encima y la jalo por un brazo, la llevo al baño le dio una toalla para secarse un cepillo de dientes y le dejo un atuendo tendido en una pequeña mesa en el enorme baño. Prendio la fria ducha y le quito el traje forsosamente y la tiro dentro de la ducha.

" Te espero afuera "

Nunca en su vida ella habia estado tan atemorizada como con el. La trataba friamente, raramente le hablaba y siempre la jalaba por el brazo o por el pelo.

10 minutos despues Temari salio del baño completamente vestida y aseada, Parado en una esquina del enorme cuarto estaba Sasori nuevamente no dijo nada y la jalo hasta donde habia un gran espejo.

Se coloco detras de ella y la agarro por ambos brasos, Acerco su boca al cuello expuesto de ella y saco sus enormes dientes simulo que la iba a morder. Al ver la refleccion en el espejo Temari cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro debil.

Escucho una risa detras de ella y abrio los ojos, no la habia mordido solo queria asustarla y lo logro, y de que manera. La voltio y habia otro espejo se movio de su posicion detras de ella y se coloco al frente y le dio vista total a su espalda

" Ves esto "

Le jalo el traje en la parte de atras, Tenia un escorpion rojo gigante, El traje era negro con pequeños segmentos rojos y el Gran escopion rojo en la espalda, Temari lo observo firmemente

" Es mi simbolo "

" Un escorpion "

" Si, Despues de todo soy el rey Escorpion "

Sasori siguio su camino adelante de ella y ella vio que en su espalda habia una capa con el mismo simbolo

" Sigueme "

En un segundo ella estaba detras de el despues de todo preferia seguirlo que la jalara por el pobre brazo que ya le tenia marcado con sus manos fuertes y asperas. El cuarto era increiblemente Grande y extenso, Tenia el baño al lado izquierdo de donde estaba la cama y al lado derecho un largo pasillo donde estaban los espejos y Tres puertas.

" Este es el armario "

Sasori abrio una de las puertas y habia una extensa cantidad de ropa, espadas, zapatos y capas. Al notar que ella estaba tomando demasiado tiempo mirando el contenido del armario la cerro y se movio hasta la proxima puerta. La abrio y camino hacia adentro seguido por la rubia.

" Este es mi cuarto de reposo "

En el cuarto habia una ventana al contarrio del cuarto entero que tenia montones de ventanas, Una silla mirando hacia la ventana y varios papeles era como una oficina, La rubia no entendio por que le llamaba de reposo mas bien parecia de trabajo.

Curiosa por saber que habia en los papeles tomo uno que estab cercano a ella, Sasori lo noto y la jalo de la mano bruscamente sacandola del cuarto y tirandola al piso.

Señalo a la puerta enfurecido

" Esta es la otra salida del cuarto "

Temari se levanto y vio que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, Esta era su oportunidad perfecta para escapar

Se levanto del piso y corrio hacia la ventana, pero mas rapido que un humano puede pestañear Sasori estaba al lado de la ventana

" Otra cosa Nosotros tenemos 6 sentidos "

Peligrosamente se dirigio hacia ella yla tomo por los hombros, Temari aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio una patada donde mas duele y le escupio la cara cuando lo vio caer al piso.

Se acerco a la ventana y salio por ella sin pensar, miro hacia los lados y hacia abajo. El borde donde estaba parada era extremamente pequeño y en cualquier momento se podia caer. Trato de avanzar hacia la derecha ya que estaba mas cerca para salir del cuarto segun calculo.

En el apuro de salir rapido se olvido de que estaba caminando en un borde flojo y no tuvo tiempo ni nada a que agarrarse cuando el pie derecho perdio balanze y su cuerpo comenzo a caer con rapidez. Cerró los ojos esperando el mortal golpe, pero al contrario sintio unas manos abrazandola fuertemente por la cintura.

Abrio los ojos y vio que era Sasori tenia sus alas abiertas y la tenia seguramente en sus brazos mientras volaba rumbo a la entrada del castillo. Sus ojos se dieron por vencidos y callo en un sueño profundo susurrando debilmente

* * *

" Hinata "

" Hola yo soy Karin "

Hinata sonrio moderadamente a la joven de cabello rojo. Estaba nerviosa Gaara la habia mandado a ir por el castillos ola hasta la cocina para que comiera algo, Fue espeluznante Varios pervertidos le pitaban y le decian todo tipo de obsecinadades, Gracias al señor un peli azul la llevo hasta la cocina donde se encontro a la amable joven.

" Hinata "

Hinata le extendio la mano y se saludaron amablemente. El peli-azul tomo a Karin de la cintura y la beso rapidamente, Hinata asumio que ellos eran pareja. Sonrio tiernamente a la pareja , Se veian tan armonioso juntos. Al contrario de ella y Gaara eran completamente polos opuestos.

Ella lo trataba con amabilidad y trataba de hacer las paces con el pero el la trataba rudamente y le gritaba, Eran un Angel y un Demonio completamente diferentes.

" Hola, alguien ahi "

Hinata vio a Karin en frente de ella pero esta vez el Peli-azul no estaba mas alli. Karin le señalo a HInata para que la siguiera y Hinata la sigui como le señalo la peliroja. Llegaron a la enorme cocina

" Ese era Suigetsu, Soy su esclava "

Hinata miro la triste cara de la joven. Karin se dio de cuenta de la expresión de Hinata y sonrio

" Cambiando el tema, esta es la cocina aunque nos alimentamos casi todo el tiempo de sangre, Hay comida, Carnes, Vegetales, Pan, y comidas de lata. Son de tu mundo. Regularmente se busca comida para cuando no tomamos sangre comemos comida normal y para humanas como tu "

Hinata miro alrededor tenia hambre pero no se atrevia a tomar nada

" Dime que quieres y lo cogo por ti "

Hinata sonrio y señalo hacia el pan y luego hacia las carnes

" Un sandwich, Yo tambien era humana era lo que yo comia todo el tiempo "

* * *

" Mañana comienza la epoca infernal, nose por que pero presiento que esta vez va a ser diferente"

Mientras Yamato le hablaba a Kakashi este observaba el ahora mas cercano castillo.

Desde pequeños Kakashi y Yamato entrenaban juntos y se convirtieron amigos. Obito el mejor amigo de Kakashi fue secuestrado por los vampiros años atras y Rin fue tomada como sacrificio, Yamato era el unico que quedaba con el.

" Te aseguro que este año llegaremos hasta el castillo y los vamos a destruir "

Yamato sonrio al comentario optimista de su amigo y compañero y se recosto sobre el piso duro observando el cielo oscuro solo con el diminuto destello de la luna

* * *

" Asi que tu eres la nueva inquilina de Gaara "

Hinata le repondio con la cabeza

" Me pregunto quien sera la otra "

Hinata entristecio

"Es mi amiga, Temari "

" Oh "

" No se como a ella le este hiendo pero Gaara es la persona mas fria y malevola que he conocido, trato de ser amigable con el pero el me trata como si fuera una humana insignificante "

" Suerte tienes "

Hinata miro a karin confundida

" Asumo que tu amiga es la inquilina de Sasori El Rey escorpion, Es el cuarto Trono de los vampiros pero es el peor. Es peor aun que Itachi. Le gusta torturar, asustar, violar y maltratar sus inquilinas Ninguna ha sobrevivido a su tortura por mas de 12 dias "

Hinata se tapo la boca ante la revelacion

" Temari "

* * *

Sasori estaba pacientemente parado al lado de su cama, Temari estaba dormida ahi desde el evento anterior. Estaba molesto y en su cara se notaba. Era mas facil de molestar que Gaara y era mas violento que Gaara. Ademas del rey escorpion le decian el rey Tortura. Todo lo que queria lo tenia que tener. Temari era lo que queria y lo iba a tener sin importar el costo.

Temari se levanto y se trato de levantar de la cama pero se detuvo cuando Sasori se aparecio al frente de ella

" Ahora si maldita, no hay mas chance "

Sus dientes se agrandecieron y se le lanzó encima de ella, Le iba a morder el cuello pero un olor lo detuvo. Escondio sus dientes y se salio de encima de ella. Se paro y la jalo por el pelo.

" Conmigo No Te Metas !!! "

Le dio una bofetada tan y tan fuerte que callo al suelo para ser levantada por el y recibir otra en el otro lado. Sasori continuo maltratandola hasta que se canso, Luego se fue y la dejo todo ensangrentada en el piso y llorando.

* * *

Bueno no esta verificado a si que perdonen por los errores La verificare pronto.

tengo que decir Gracias atodos los que me apoyaron, No me espere tantos Reviews Quiero agradecer a uno de ellos que me corrigio con la palabra de licantropos y me dio ideas para las parejas y a todos ustedes pq por eso fue que actualize tan pronto.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido largo y bueno

Hasta la proxima y gracias de corazon!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara entro a su cuarto molesto y nisiquiera se molesto en cerrarla moderadamente para no despertar a Hinata.

Al escuchar el soido de la puerta Hinata se sento en la cama y aclaro su vision. Se levanto rapidamente al notar que era Gaara, Sabia que no estaba de buen humor por la cara de molesto que tenia y por que pacticamente podia botar flamas de rabia.

" Pasa algo Gaara "

No dijo nada solo se quedo mirandola a los ojos y se sento en el espacioso sofa que estaba al lado de el. Al no ver ninguna reaccion de violencia o amenaza se acerco hasta donde estaba el. Se sento a su lado timidamente y noto que el puño de Gaara estaba sangrando, probablemente golpeo una pared o algo.

" Malditos Lobos, Se supone que esta maldita guerra empieze en 2 semanas es la fecha exacta pero estos malditos nos piensan atacar en 1 dia, 1 dia entendiste "

Gaara incluso levanto su dedo indice para simbolizar el ' 1 dia '.

Normalmente los licantropos atacaban a la exacta fecha que empezo la primera guerra, era tradicion. Pero este año las cosas iban a ser completamente diferentes

" Quieres algo "

Gaara se tranquilizo un poco. El siempre habia sido de caracter fuerte no tan fuerte como Sasori pero tampoco tan debil como Suigetsu. Habia algo en la manera en que Hinata no le temia y lo trataba de calmar y ayudar que le lllamaba la atencion. Ella era como un tranquilizante para el.

" Un masaje no estaria mas "

" Recuestate entonces "

Gaara se quito su capa y su camisa y se acosto boca abajo en la cama. Hinata se le acerco por el lado y le empezo a liberar el estres. Gaara tenia que admitir que le gustaban los masajes, pero nadie le habia dado un masaje como ella.

Luego de unos buenos 10 minutos Hinata se detuvo y temorozamente le pregunto a su amo

" ¿Puedo dormir?, estoy cansada "

Aunque escucho la peticion de la joven el no se movio de su posicion en la cama

" Yo tambien podria dormir un poco "

Hinata se acosto silenciosa y delicadamente en la cama como si tratando de no molestarlo. Gaara vio que se acosto en sentido contrario a el y se le acerco dejando caer una pesada y musculosa mano por la delicada cintura de la preciosura que llamaba ' esclava '. Detuvo su mente de cualquier pensamiento y por primera vez en 3 dias se acosto a dormir. Pero mas importante que nada tranquila y armoniosamente.

* * *

Temari escucho la puerta abrirse y cerro los ojos plegando que no fuera Sasori. Lamentablemente sus plegarias no fueron contestadas

" Todavia en el piso, eh "

Desde hace 4 horas la habia dejado en el piso tirada como basura, No se movio de esa posicion no por que quisiera llevarle la contraria pero por que no podia. Sus piernas estaban muy debiles y no se sentia muy bien.

A Sasori ni le importaba ni le daba remordmiento verla en la posicion que estaba. La levanto por un brazo mas bruscamente que nunca y la tiro en la cama

" Ahi esta inutil "

Despues de un tiempo en que no dijo nada Sasori se molesto

" No me piensas agradecer idiota "

" Gracias imbecil "

Sasori no podia creer esta mujer nunca en su vida ninguna mujer lo habia desafiado asi. No ella no solo lo desafio, lo humillo, le falto el respeto y se burlo de el. Era demasiado, no se lo permitia a Deidara que lo conocia desde hace 215 años. No se lo iba a permitir entonces a una rubia mal educada insignificante buena para nada.

" Mira Es-- "

" Matame, vamos hazlo, Matame "

Nuevamente lo humillo, de que manera responderle no sabia y eso no le gustaba Siempre el tenia que ganar las discusiones y ellas tenian que pedir por sus vidas, esa era la mecanica. Hasta que ella llego.

Decidio que no la iba a matar por ahora, le daria mas tiempo de vida especialmente por que el olor que tenia cuando el estabba cerca era como la luz, era una manera de mantenerlo distante

' Cuando tenga lo que quiero, Te mato '

Con ese pensamiento dejo el cuarto

* * *

Ya Kakashi y su imperio estaban tan cerca del castillo de los vampiros que se podian ver los pequeños detalles en la estructura del castillo, Se supone que atacaran en un dia y los vampiros no supieran nada al respecto. Pero, alguien habia avisado a los vampiros y sabian que era uno de ellos mismos.

Ya que Kakashi y Yamato eran increiblemente cuidadosos no revelaron las intenciones mas que a Naruto, asi que como no se les habia informado a los vampiros de sus intenciones no podia haber sido ninguno de los 3.

La razón por la que iban a atacar dos semanas antes de la fecha tradicional es por que en este año especificamente habia un arma que podia destruir a los vampiros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El problema, no la tenian eso era lo que iban a buscar en el castillo tan temprano a esa poderosa arma. Luego a atacar con ella y a acabar de una vez y por todas con el reinado de los vampiros.

_" Solo ese de alma pura, sangre mixta y con un corazón que no se rinde ante el dolor. Solo ese que tiene un hermano en ambos mundos, Solo ese que no favorece a nadie, Solo ese el enviado del señor detendra esta guerra "_

Esas palabras fueron las del Papa de Kakashi y fueron las que inspiraron a los licantropos a continuar cuando estaban vencidos, Durante 675 años esperaron esa profecia y finalmente se habia cumplido.

* * *

" ¿A donde vamos Sasori? "

Por primera vez desde que llegaron y se conocieron ella habia dicho su nombre con tranqulidad y sin miedo. Sasori sonrio un poco, ella era una chica de un corazón tan puro que no podia ser manchado por el mal. Por eso la dejo caminar por si misma y no la jalo ni le grito al contrario la trato mejor que nunca

" Vas a conocer al segundo Trono, Gaara y a su inquilina "

Llegaron al final del pasillo oscuro por el que habian estado caminando y se detuvieron al frente de una puerta, Sasori se viro a donde ella y le puso las manos en los hombros ligeramente.

" Escuchame bien, Esta area no te va a gustar. Sea lo que sea que te digan ignoralos., Ok "

Temari trago y lo miro nerviosamente agarrando la mano izquierda de el con la derecha suya.

" Ok Toma mi capa "

Se quito la capa y se la puso gentilmente, le sonrio y abrio la puerta.

Temari camino lo mas rapido posible detras de el, ignorando los comentarios producidos por los enfermos, pervertidos vampiros que habian en el extenso pasillo. Uno se le trato de acercar y ella dejo salir un pequeño grito corriendo mas rapido y agarrandole una mano a Sasori.

" Vaya, Vaya mira lo que tenemos aqui "

La persona de quien provenia la intimidante voz la agarro de un brazo separandola de Sasori y pegandola a su cuerpo, Los ojos de este vampiro no eran usuales eran rojos y tenian un simbolo como de comillas en un circulo, Su cabello era negro y largo y el era mucho mas fuerte que Sasori y mucho mas alto. Sasori noto que alguien habia jalado a Temari y respiro profundo.

Se voltio y observo quien era, Itachi. Fue hasta donde Temari y la jalo del otro brazo pero Itachi la jalo hacia el.

" Escuchame bien Itachi no tengo ganas de pelear "

Itachi se rio al comentario y jalo a Temari con fuerza inhumana tiradola al piso al lado de Sasori, Levanto su puño y se lo iba a pegar a Sasori en la misma cara. Sasori espero a que el puño se conectara con su cara pero no llego olo escucho un gemido de dolor y un suave ' Thump '.

Abrio los ojos y vio que Temari se habia puesto en el medio recibiendo el golpe haciendola caer de rodillas al piso sangrando. Ahora si se molesto trato de golpear a Itachi con una patada sin aplastar a Temari pero Itachi lo esquivo y le dio una patada que lo mando volando contra la pared.

" Que hago contigo "

La levanto por el cuello como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y saco una garra de almenos de 3 pies de larga.

" Muere infeliz "

Temari callo al piso llena de sangre y casi llorando se toco la barriga pero no tenia nada, miro hacia arriba y vio a Itachi con una espada en su brazo izquierdo.

" La tocas de nuevo Te mato!! "

" Temari "

Hinata se acerco corriendo hasta donde Temari y la abrazo. Gaara camino hasta donde estaba Sasori enfurecido con la espada en el brazo izquierdo de Itachi. Le coloco una mano en el hombro al Cuarto Trono y Sasori saco la espada de Itachi. Escupiendolo antes de ir adonde estaba su inquilina.

" La vas a pagar, Sasori "

Gaara miro a Hinata abrazando a la rubia y se limpio la garganta aproposito

" Hinata, dejala ir "

Hinata se voltio hacia donde el y obedecio lo que el le dijo parandose al lado de el y escondiendose del famoso Sasori detras de Gaara.

Sasori levanto a Temari y le coloco las manos en sus hombros para que se sostuviera, cuando se estabilizo en el piso le coloco una mano alrededor de la cintura a Temari y la cogio a estilo nupcial

" Temari el es Gaara y ella es su inquilina Hinata "

Gaara observo a la rubia por un momento y su cabeza de repente comenzo a doler especificamente donde tenia su tatuaje. Miro a la chica de nuevo y se pregunto quien era y por que no podia tolerar una mirada de ella. El dolor volvio mas intenso y se tiro al piso de rodillas

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! "

* * *

" Kakashi, sangre inocente ha sido derramada "

KIba era el Segundo trono y era el que tenia el sentido del olor mas fuerte podia oler cosas a larga distancia y el olor que abrumo su nariz segundos atras era el de sangre inocente

" Vamos a tener que apresurarnos, antes de que la maten "

* * *

Este capitulo lo puse hoy por que me quiero esperar hasta el Domingo para poner el Capitulo4. Nuevamente perdonden por errores gramaticos y por que sea un poco corto. Espero el cuarto sea mas largo..

Cualquier sugerencia queja o lo que sea dejen un reviw y felizmente lo contestare

Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

_La mejor cura para olvidar_

_Es primero perdonar_

" Gaara estas bien "

Desde que Hinata se lo llevo forzosamente alejado de Sasori y Temari Gaara se quedo en el piso de su cuarto sin moverse, sin hablar y con una expresión de confusión y rabia a la misma vez.

Recuerdos seguian molestandolo. Una cara de una mujer muy bonita y luego un mundo oscuro sin luz, con monstruos y sin esa cara sonriente tan hermosa que se parecia tanto a la de Temari.

" H-Hinata "

De repente sus ojos se sintieron muy cansados y el sueño empezo a ganarle sobre la conciencia, Lentamente se acosto sobre la cama y miro hacia el techo vacio, Como el. Hinata tomo su mano y la apreto dejandole saber que no era verdad del todo, Ya no estaba solo ella estaba con el y no tenia por que abandonarlo.

Solo un recuerdo y un nombre vino a su mente antes de perder conciencia.

" Karura "

* * *

" Sasori, por que se puso asi "

Sasori miro curiosamente a la rubia sentada en su cama. Seguramente ella no entendia la razon por la cual Gaara se puso como loco. Era la primera vez que Gaara tenia esa reaccion ante una humana o ante una persona, La mente de Sasori empezo a buscar causas ya que habian varias, Pero las mas posibles

' Su Sangre o es relativa de Gaara '

" Temari dime de tu familia "

La rubia bajo la cabeza y se apreto ambas manos de manera dolorosa. Sasori se sento a su lado y inesperadamente la abrazo de tal manera que la coloco en su falda y le levanto la cara con una mano mientras la otra la aseguraba de la cintura. Pudo ver un pequeño color rojizo en las mejillas de la joven.

" Mi Mama murio hace tres años y Mi Papa nunca supe de el, Segun me dijo mi tio el me abandono antes de que naciera y nunca se supo nada mas de el, como si se hubiera desaparecido en el infierno "

' Tiene que ser eso '

El pelirojo la coloco delicadamente en la cama y se posiciono encima de ella, Aguanto ambas manos de la rubia y se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de la nerviosa joven, Temari se sintio incomoda y trato de alejarse de el pero era imposible pelear con el en fin el era mas fuerte y ella era practicamente una humana debil comparada con el.

" No por favor, No estoy lista "

Sasori la solto bruscamente y se agarro su capa, se la acomodo y se dirigio hacia el baño, Prendio la ducha y salio hacia el cuarto, saco un traje y lo llevo al baño, salio de nuevo y se dirigio a ella

" Aunque no me hace falta ducharme nuevamente lo hare "

Sasori sonrio maliciosamente

" Creeme que te va a hacer falta "

Muy cierto fue lo que dijo el Rey Escorpion, al rato la ducha estaba llena de sangre con Temari y Sasori adentro

Temari no paraba de llorar mientras el agua fria hacia contacto con sus heridas recien abiertas, y para hacer las cosas aun peor quien la estaba bañando era su querido Amo, Sasori. No era para nada considerado, con el paño que una vez era blanco limpiaba bruscamente los lugares donde la habia cortado.

Luego de torturarla con alcohol la vistio y llevo a la debilitada muchacha en sus brazos a la cama, tirandola sin compasion y marchandose hacia su cuarto 'especial'

* * *

Hinata se levanto al sentir una respiracion calida sobre su cara, Abrio los ojos y se encontro con los ojos que por un momento penso que eran el cielo

" Gaara "

Cuando trato de moverse se encontro aprisionada con unas manos palidas y fuertes.

Los ojos cielo se fueron acercando mas a los purpuras de ella, y la respiracion fuerte se fue acercando a la respiracion leve y calma, Cabellos rojos se acercaron a cabellos indigos y labios frios y finos se acercaron a tiernos y suaves labios.

Ojos cerrados

Mundo apagado

Y el contacto que ambos habian estado esperando llego

Un beso no tan fuerte pero no el mas sumizo

Al romperse el contacto por escasos segundos, el traje de dormir blanco fue despojado de la piel de Hinata.

Sus labios entraron en contacto de nuevo con el, y sus manos se colocaron en el cuello del pelirojo mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por unas manos frias, enviando temblores por su espalda

Gaara no era paciente y en esta oportuidad mucho menos lo iba a ser. Se quito la capa, la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo en boxers.

Sus labios bajaron desde la boca de hasta el cuello de Hinata, Paso su lengua por el area besando cada centimetro de la dulce piel, Tomo un pecho con su mano y comenzo a masajearlo con su pulgar, mientras lentamente sus labios torturadores bajaban encontrando el pezon ya erecto de la chica.

Luego de torturar ambos pechos, desendio lentamente por la barriga plana de ella, Ya que no estaba vistiendo bragas se le hizo mas facil y rapido el contacto con las zonas mas erogenas de Hinata

Su boca castigo zona de placer de la joven hacendola gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Nuevamente sus labios subieron hasta su boca y la beso, dandole la oportunidad a saborear sus jugos en su boca, Introdujo 2 dedos en la zona de placer de ella y lo empezo a mover en manera circular preparandose para estrecharla, Añadio un tercer dedo y los empezo a mover para afuera, para adentro

" Gaara, te necesito "

Gaara dejo un rujido al escuchar las palabas excitantes salir de los labios inocentes de la pura chica. No se hizo de esperar. Coloco su ereccion en la entrada de ella y la beso tragando el grito de dolor de la no mas virgen Hyuga.

Luego de secar las lagrimas de dolor de la chica comenzo sus embestidas suavemente, perdido en la sensacion tan abrumadora que le estaba dando esta mujer.

" Gaara! "

Sus embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza volviendo a la chica bajo el mas excitada. Ya podia sentir su final llegando, Cerro los oos y grito fuertemente cuando el pelirojo goleo un punto de placer que la levo al extremo. Sin aviso ninguno sus interiores abrazaron fuertemente al causante de tanto placer, Llevandolo al extremo.

Gaara saco sus dientes y la mordio mientras su poderoso orgasmo era vaciado dentro de ella.

Espero unos varios minutos y se separo de ella, La acosto en la cama junto a el, abrazados y arropados, sabiendo que el ultimo momento que podian pasar juntos era este.

" Te quiero Gaara "

Gaara le beso la frente y posesivamente la abrazo a el pensando en la guerra que estaba por venir.

* * *

Ya Sasori estaba aborrecido de escuchar a Temari llorar, era lo unico que habia hecho por los ultimos treinta minutos. Ya lo tenia harto .

Temari se intento parar, necesitaba agua, su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido por lo que sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo.

Antes de que se pudiera caer Sasori la atrapo

Al sentirse tan inutil comenzo a llorar de nuevo, No le importo que el que la estuviera sujetando era el enemigo, la persona que la habia lastimado tan seriamente. Ya no podia mas era demasiado tanta presion tenia que explotar. Coloco sus manos moreteadas sobre el cuello del hombre que la sujetaba y lloro en su hombro.

Sasori sintio un poco de culpa y la dejo llorar, Colocando una mano en su cintura y levantandola hasta sentarse en la cama con ella por segunda vez en su falda. La mano que estaba en la espalda de ella se empezo a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera consoladora.

" Sasori "

Temari levanto su cara de su hombro y lo miro atentamente, esos ojos tan dolidos.

" No puedo mas, Matame "

Sasori la miro fijamente viendo que no podia aguantar mas el dolor, Pero el sabia mejor que nadie que ella no podia morir era mejor entregarla.

" Tu no puedes morir, pero si puedes estar alejada de mi "

* * *

" Kakashi una presencia poderosa se acerca "

Kakashi y su compañero Yamato se pusieron en alerta y se prepararon para pelear ante el aviso de Kiba y Naruto, Era claro que una figura se acercaba pero venia volando

" Un Vampiro "

" Esperen no ataquen "

Siguieron la orden de Yamato y no atacaron pero en estado de alerta todo el tiempo preparandose para lo peor. Que hacia un vampiro solo infiltrando hacia ellos era ilogico, tendria las de perder y los vampiros no eran tan tontos como para cometer tal acto suicida.

La figura aterrizo al frente de ellos cargando una chica inconsiente en sus brazos, Sus pies tocaron el suelo y sus alas desaparecieron.

" Sasori "

Inmediatamente el Rey de los escorpiones pelirjo fue reconocido por los licantropos. Especialmente por Yamato con quien habia tenido inumerables encuentros.

" ¿ Que demonios haces aqui? "

Sasori sonrio e ignoro al Rubio de ojos azules que le reclamaba

" Yamato, te la entrego. Cuidala y no dejes que alguien la hiera. "

Sasori le entrego la rubia dormiente a su principal enemigo, Miro por ultima vez la cara angelical de La mujer que podia haber sido su salvacion. Se acerco hasta que solo Yamato lo escuchara.

" Si la tocas te mato "

Yamato sonrio

" Por que "

" Es Mia "

Con las ultimas palabras posesivas sobre la inocente chica. Abandono el lugar con sus alas rojas gigantes

" Hasta este momento "

Los tres licantropos miraron incredulamente a la joven el los brazos de su lider, Sorprendidos por sus ltimas palabras.

" Que demonios esta pasando "

" Tenemos la salvacion en nuestras manos, Naruto, Eso es lo que pasa "

" Huh "

Kiba sonrio

" Es cierto, ella es la mujer que nos va a salvar "

* * *

Perdonen por errores

y

Perdonen la demora

Espero les haya gustado

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

" Gaara, que sucede "

" Hinata, Sasori entrego a tu amiga a los licantropos "

Hinata se quedo sorprendida, primera noticia a escuchar al levantarse que su mejor amiga, Temari, habia sido entregada y probablemente mientras ella dormia placidamente ella estaba siendo torturada o alomejor hasta muerta

" Por Que "

Gaara se paro al lado de la ventana observando hacia el horizonte que estaba completamente oscuro y sin luna

" Ella no podia mas con la tortura y le pidio a Sasori que la matara, pero como tu amiga no puede morir el la entrego "

" Por que no puede morir "

Tras la ventana se podia observar el mas minimo rayo de luz en el increible mundo oscuro

" Tu amiga es una arma para nosotros. Se dice que solo la sangre pura es capaz de acabar esta Guerra Infernal. Los licantropos estaban detras de ella por que era el arma mas poderosa para acabar con nosotros de una vez y por todas. Al entregarla Sasori se aseguro de que ella estuviera en su lado y le dejo un pequeño bracalete que le da acceso a su localizacion, cuando decidamos atacar la rastrearemos por el bracalete, se la arrebatamos y la utilizamos dejandolos indefensos.

Hinata apreto la sabana que estaba en su cama. No podia creer que fueran tan crueles de utilizar a su amiga como una muñeca de trapo, Cuando no la querian la tiraban pero cuando hacia falta la buscaban para usarla y tirarla de nuevo.

Seguramente era lo mismo que hubieran hecho con ella si ella era la que tenia el poder de acabar con la guerra mas larga conocida.

" Me tengo que ir, Itachi quiere que nos reunamos de emergencia "

Cuando el pelirojo salio por la puerta Hinata se ducho rapidamente y se cambio, tomo la capa de Gaara y salio por la otra puerta que conectaba a la cocina, Antes de salir se aseguro de tomar la espada que estaba recostada sobre la puerta.

" Yo te sacare de ahi Temari, solo espera "

* * *

" Parece que no tenemos otro remedio que acurrir a nuestros aliados del pasado, Ahora que tenemos a la portadora de tal tipo de sangre, necesitaremos actuar con toda fuerza y atacar efectivamente. Llego la hora de destruir a los licantropos para siempre "

Las palabras del Lider Itachi habian sido muy claras, Tenian que atacar con todo o nada y acudir a sus refuerzos escondidos por años y años, que solo los antepasados de los actuales hombre-lobos conocian de su existencia.

" Solo hay que esperar que esten aun mas cerca de nosotros " Sugerio Sasuke

" Solo es cuestion de esperar "

Esta vez una sonrisa maligna se formo en los labios del hermano menor del lider

* * *

" Naruto hay alguien acercandose"

" Crees que sea un vampiro "

" No "

Desde hace rato que Kiba habia olido el olor de una persona que mas bien parecia humana y no un vampiro acercandose hacia ellos y cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Con cada paso que daban estaban mas cerca del castillo donde por fin atacarian

" Detenganse "

Los ocho licantropos se detuvieron al ver una figura acercandose con velocida, No suficientemente veloz para ser un vampiro mas bien una humana de cabello largo.

Hinata los observo en poca distancia y acelero su ritmo hasta detenerse a una distancia considerable de ellos

" Devuelveme a mi amiga "

" Humana Idiota "

Naruto se dirigio hacia ella con sus enormes garras a una velocidad muy rapida para ella ver

" Muere "

Las garras del pelirubio hicieron contacto con algo que perforaron pero no fue la humana, En su lugar al frente de ella estaba Un pelirojo.

" Hinata que diablos haces aqui "

" Vine a buscar a Temari "

Gaara y Naruto se despegaron y quedaron a la misma distancia que habia entre Hinata y el resto de los licantropos antes de que Naruto atacara

Gaara la agarro con una mano en la cintura y se preparo a volar

" Sueltame Gaara la voy a encontrar, Es por tu culpa que me fui solo somos armas, eso es lo que somos para ustedes, Yo no te importo pero ella a mi si me importa "

" Hinata "

" Temari "

Temari emergio de su escondite detras de Yamato timidamente y miro a su amiga Hinata y a Gaara, Que hacia el ahi no entendia Hinata probablemente estaba ahi para salvarla pero el no habia razon.

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru se dirigieron velozmente a atacar a Gaara y a la humana que se encontraba con el y que la rubia habia llamado por el nombre de Hinata

Gaara facilmente los esquivo y derrumbo a Shino e Iruka de un puño ahora dirigiendose hacia Kakashi, Kakshi preparo sus garras para el ataque pero Gaara le dio la vuelta y fue el quien se las espeto por la espalda tirandolo al piso. Luego solo estaban Yamato y Temari

" Quedate aqui "

Temari cumplio lo que el lider le ordeno y se quedo en el lugar mientras Yamato y Gaara se dirgian uno hacia el otro. Las garras de Yamato hicieron contacto primero con el estomago de Gaara y lo alzo para que quedaran frente a frente ambos demonstrando sus dientes largos, desafiando al otro

" Gaara! "

Hinata desde la distancia le tiro la espada que habia confiscado anteriormente a Gaara.

Gaara la tomo y corto levemente la mano de Yamato, el cual lo solto y se tapo la mano

" Maldicion "

Gaara ataco nuevamente esta vez penetrando sobre el estomago del lider de los licantropos, La saco y se la volvio a espetar sonriendo mientras chorros de sangre salian de la boca de Yamato. Luego un ruido ensordecedor por parte de Yamato fue escuchado.

Gaara ya conocia ese ruido estaba llamando a los otro licantropos. A la esquina Sai observaba sin mover un dedo mas bien analizando la pelea y sin estar de ninguna parte.

Por ultima vez el pelirojo iba a traspasar el corazon de Yamato para matarlo de una vez y por todas

Antes de que la espada pudiera hacer contacto algo la habi detenido, Temari estaba delante de Yamato con un aura blanca rodeandola y la espada detenida por el mismo aura blanca, Luego de un rato el aura desaparecio y Temari callo derrumbada al suelo, Con yamato que la trapo antes de que callera y se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo rocoso

" Temari! "

" Hinata quedate alla "

Gaara se acerco hasta donde estaban los dos en el piso y pateo a Yamato enviandolo lejos de la rubia indefensa tirada en el suelo.

La tomo por el cuello y la levanto hasta que su espada hizo contacto con el cuello de la atemorizada joven, sin cortarla pero haciendo presion

" Gaara!, Basta! "

Hinata salio corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga pero Naruto y Kiba se pusieron en su camino impidiendole el paso. Shikamaru fue el unico que pudo ir corriendo a tratar de salvar a la chica en manos del furioso pelirojo.

" Muere "

La espada fue enviada a unos buenos 20 metros de las manos de Gaara con otra espada. Lo unico que pudo ser escuchado fue el ' clink ' de las dos espadas haciendo contacto, Gaara tiro a Temari al suelo y miro hacia donde el otro pelirojo que habia mandado su espada tan lejos estaba.

" Que demonios crees que haces, Gaara "

La voz de Sasori era peligrosamente calma

Gaara ignoro a Sasori y levanto a Temari del piso nuevamente dandole un puño que casi la dejo inconsciente y regreso por mas dandole una serie de patadas en el estomago, cuando le iba a dar una en la cabeza Sasori se paro enfrente con sus dientes, Garras y espada afuera. Amenazando con atacar a Gaara si tocaba a la Joven

Los dos pelirojos se prepararon para el ataque, hasta que Gaara escucho la voz de Hinata gritando

" Mierda, Hinata "

Se apresuro hacia donde su mujer estaba sofocada por cuatro licantropos, se paro justo en el centro de ellos y la tomo en sus brazos antes de volar hacia una montaña lejana, dejando a Sasori solo con los 8 licantropos y la humana

" Ojala y te maten "

* * *

Sasori busco a Temari y no la vio en su alrededor, cuando miro hacia atras ella estaba ayudando a Yamato a sentarse y tratando de poner bandajes en las cortadas

" Yamato, Que carajo te dijo "

El enfurecido vampiro separo a ' su mujer' de el licantropo halandola por el brazo fuertemente

" No "

El rey escorpion le tomo la cara con una mano fijando su mirada en la de ella

" Tu y yo hicimos una promesa "

Temari bajo la mirada y trato de soltarse de Sasori, el la dejo ir pero miro a Yamato enfurecido

" Te dije que no la tocaras, y que no dejaras que la hirieran "

Yamato sonrio

" Mas de lo que tu la dañaste, imposible "

" Te voy a matar!! "

" Sasori!! "

EL pelirojo se detuvo ante el grito, Recordo su promesa con ella ambos la habian roto, pero principalmente el no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada.

Sasori se derrumbo de rodillas en el piso soltando su arma [ espada . Temari se sento al lado de el mirando sus ojos lejanos pero con miedo a acercarse.

' Yo fui la persona que desde un principio la lastimo, Fue mi culpa que ella quisier morir. Por mi culpa la tuve que entregar. Es lo mejor, ella tiene que estar separada de mi y de esta guerra. No dejare que la historia se repita '

" Sasori "

Lentamente la rubia abrazo al pelirojo con miedo a que reaccionara violentamente, Sin embargo el solo la abrazo levemente y dejo que su sangre callera en el pelo rubio y puro de ella.

" Tienes que ir "

Temari comprendia exactamente lo que el decia. Se levanto del piso y le extendio una mano para ayudarlo, Sasori la tomo y se levanto mirando hacia abajo. Camino hacia el lado contrario de ella, pero no pudo ir muy lejos antes de que una manos debiles y palidas se abrazaran a su esplada

Sasori se voltio y la miro, Lentamente unio sus labios con los de ella por primera y ultima vez

" Adios "

Desde la distancia podia ver a la chica que llego a importarle tirada en el piso desconsolada mientras volaba alejandose de ella

' Es la unica manera de protegerte, incluso de mi'

* * *

Este capitulo es medio raro y confuso Pero es que no soy buena con escenas de pelea

Gracias a todos lo fieles seguidores de mi historia, Ya pronto Gaara y hinata se van a separar, Y hinata va a sufrir por un rato tambien

Yay por fin Sasori se dio de cuenta de que siente algo por ella, Ya Gaara lo sabe que siente algo por Hinata solo no lo confiesa esa es la razon por laque peleo directamente con los licantropos para protegerla y sasori esta protegiendo a Temari de si mismo por que el sabe que la puede herir, Mas misterio y secretos jejejeje

Hasta la proxima y perdonen errores gramaticos

Y si no les gusta lo entiendo es medio flojo de todos modos Bye y espero les haya gustado!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ya que veo que hay dudas las voy a contestar

Spoiler!!!!!

Me han preguntado que si Hinata es vampira, Bueno pues les voy a dar un adelanto SI Gaara mordio a Hinata pero Hinata ni Temari pueden ser comvertidas en vampiras luego sabran la razon. Sai es como neutral no le importa quien gane o quien pierda pero apoya a los licantropos por que son de su raza. Otra cosa Gaara y Temari son hermanos aqui mas adelante habra un capitulo con el flashback, Ademas de los vampiros hay otro grupo que saldra a la luz mas adelante, Hinata y Gaara no se van a dejar van a seguir juntos en el final, Pero ya que hora Temari es la que esta sufriendo Hinata va asufrir un poco despues y la van a separar de Gaara lo cual los unira mas, En cuanto a Sasori, el tiene doble personalidad y sabe que los vampiros van a matar a Temari cuando destruyan a los licantropos y eso era lo que el no queria. Ya que Sasori y Temari estan separados por un tiempo posiblemente haiga un poco de Yamato y Temari [ me encantan o Sai y Temari ya que chibik-lady lo quiere y ella ha sido muy linda conmigo. Lo que si no se que hacer es cual de los dos escoger si Sai o Yamato. Naruto ataco a Hinata por que es testarudo y venia del castillo de los vampiros. Temari tiene poderes curativos al igual que Hinata .

Creo que nada mas jejejejejeje

Gracias a

Chibik-lady, GaaHina-lovers, Dragonsita del amor, Kamikazeh, Goshikku-san, Layla Kyoyama, kta england y a Mizuru Temari.

Unna pregunta ademas de Mizuru Temari y yo hay otras personas que les guste el SasoTema?

Mizuru espero que actualizes tu fic pronto

Cuidense!!

Cualquir duda me dejan saber y por cierto como mañana tengo libre pondre el proximo capitulo y no se cuando pondre el septimo espero no demore

Bye!!!


	7. Chapter 7

El grupo de licantropos que habian sido previamente atacados estaban buscando un refugio un tanto alejado del castillo infernal de los vampiros. Ahi tratarian de curar completamente las heridas de Yamato y de convencer a la joven de que debia de pelear junto con ellos.

" Maldita sea, ahora tendremos que esperar al menos 2 dias "

Kakashi estaba obviamente furioso el que Sasori se apareciera de repente y les regalara la peligrosa arma [ Temari igual que si nada para luego ser atacados no estaba en sus planes.

Para terminar de mortificar las cosas ahora los vampiros sabian sus debilidades. Los licantropos eran perfectos en un ataque en grupo y en ataques planificados pero un ataque repentino podria limpiarlos del mapa, ademas ahora tenian que ser mas caudalosos ya que tenian que dedicar 50 de su tiempo a proteger la inocente chica y el otro 50 tratando de no ser matados repentinamente.

Llegaron a un valle adecuado y alejado de los Vampiros y se estabilizaron alli. Temari rapidamente se sento al lado de Yamato y trato de verificar sus heridas. Kakashi estaba furioso por que por culpa de ella casi matan a Yamato la persona que aprendio a querer y respetar como su hermano. Iruka por su parte estaba furioso al ver a Kakahi en tal estado.

Iruka actuo sin pensar primero y trato de atacar a Temari, Sai pacientemente se le paro al frente y lo tomo por los hombros dandola una mirada tranquila logrando estabilizar la rabieta de Iruka.

" Tu, me sigues a mi "

Temari miro a los otros licantropos todos parecian enfurecidos con ella. Siguio la ordenes de Sai y se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta no ser vistos por los otros Reyes Licantropos.

" Iruka si la vuelves a atacar asi, vas a tener problemas conmigo "

Kakashi le dijo seriamente a su alumno, y luego volteandoso hacia Yamato ignorando la mirada furiosa de Iruka

Temari bajo su mirada, dirigiendola al suelo sabia que los licantropos estaban furioso con ella y problabemente el extraño que la llevo hasta el lugar la iba a regañar.

" TU! "

" SI me vas a regañar hazlo no me importa "

" No, de hecho no te traje aqui por eso "

Temari lo miro confuso

" Es que queria estar a solas contigo, preciosura "

Temari sintio una ola de calor golpearle en la cara y viro la cara para que Sai no viera el cambio de color en sus mejillas. Sin embargo Sai no tenia planes de dejarla escapar tan facilmente. Se acerco lentamente y con una mano levanto y volteo la cara de Temari.

" Te ves mas bella aun cuando estas colorada "

Temari no tenia palabras solo podia quedarse ahi parada sin responder mientras los ojos del Licantropo no dejaban de mirar los suyos.

" Bueno, Vamonos antes de que nos vengan a buscar "

" De hecho ¿ podria quedarme aqui por un rato ? "

Sai la miro en confusión

" Esta bien "

Temari sonrió tiernamente y cerro los ojos al sonreir. Sai decidio aprovechar la oportunidad y se le acerco hasta darle un beso en la frente.

Realmente esta chica era hermosa y lo habia cautivado como nunca nadie habia podido. Desde el primer momento que la vio algo de ella lo hipnotizó, y cuando Sasori la beso sintió por primera vez en su vida una rabia de empujarlo y golpearlo hasta que quedara irreconosible. No es que Sai fuera de corazón de hielo sino que no le gustaba demostrar emociones, pero con ella el no actuaba por si mismo.

" Ten Cuidado "

Cuando Sai estaba a una distancia apropiada Temari sonrió y murmuro

" Si Sasori tiene sentimientos tu tambien "

* * *

Temari se sento en una piedra cercana mirando a la distancia. No muy lejos y acercandose estaba una figura que parecia ser un hombre agarrandose el hombro mientras sangraba inevitablemente. Temari vio como cayo lentamente al suelo y coriio a ayudarlo.

Cuando estaba demasiado cerca se detuvo, lo examino por un momento tenia cabello largo y su camisa estaba desgarrada. Probablemente venia de una pelea o algo.

La joven lo volteo y vio que estaba inconsiente. Cuidadosamente coloco la cabeza del hombre en el suelo lo volteo, Desgarro un canto de su vestido y le hecho un poco de agua que el hombre traia con un cinturon en la cintura.

Temari estaba cansada y sus ojos se estaban empezando a cerrar, decidio que mejor volvia con Sai y all apodia dormir tranquilamente. Antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos una mano le tapo la boca y la otra la levanto del suelo.

" Gracias, Rubita pero lamentablemente ese era mi plan desde el principio "

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al sentir la presencia de una respiracion en su oreja, Cuando la voz gruesa y jugetona le informo de su plan era demasiado tarde, ya algo la habia golpeado en la nuca enviandola al mundo de sueños qu ya ella conocia muy bien.

* * *

" Sai, ve y buscala nos tenemos que ir "

Sai miro furiosamente a Yamato y sin responder camino hacia donde habia dejado a Temari, de la distancia vio el lugar vacio. Preocupado salio corriendo y cuando llego al lugar se encontro con sangre y una parte del vestido de la rubia mojado.

" Mierda! "

* * *

Sasori se sentó en su cama y miro al brazalete que indicaba la situación de Temari, Sus ojos se enfurecieron y agarrando su espada rapidamente y poniendose la capa en el camino Sasori salio de prisa volando fuera del castillo. Luego de un rato de estar volando vio lo que buscaba.

Un gran castillo, Mas grande que el de los Vampiros y sin absolutamente ninguna ventana. Cuando estaba cerca guardo sus alas y camino a pie hasta la entrada. Observo furiosamente a la enorme puerta y sin remordimiento alguno mato a los dos vigilantes de el gigantesco castillo. Entrando en un undo de completa oscuridad, Pero un mundo que ya el conocia.

Luego de subir uno buenos 30 pisos Sasori se detuvo frente una puerta decorada de Nubes.

Abrio la puerta y sin nisiquiera mirar voltio la silla y cogio por el cuello a quienquiera que estuviera en ella.

" Donde Carajo esta ! "

" Por ahora no te puedo decir "

Sasori lo solto y se dio media vuelta

" Madara, no estoy de humor para tus juegos Dime donde esta "

El hombvre llamado 'Madara' sonrio y saco unos cuantos cabellos negros de su cara

" Por que viniste, ya no pertences con nosotros "

" Te dije claramente si te metes con lo mio, Te jodes"

Madara camino hacia el y le puso una mano en el hombro

" Y que es exactamente lo tuyo ?"

Sasori se quedo callado, camino lentamente fuera del cuarto hasta salir. Un vez cerrada la puerta dejo un grito de frustracion. Por el otro lado de la puerta el fundador de los Uchihas sonrio maliciosamente y de el lado contrario de el Itachi sonrio y salio del cuarto. No sin antes dirigirse a su amo.

" Creo que es hora de que empieze a experimentar "

" Si, no la tendremos por mucho tiempo, Tu preocupate de hacer lo que te dije, y por cierto no la hieras mucho Jajaa "

* * *

Capitulo corto alomejor confuso o no de su agrado es que tengo muchos trabajos encima por eso no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Ya que mucha gente estaba curiosa de SaixTemari aqui deje un poco de ellos pero no se preocupen va a haber mas de ellos y de Sasori y Temari, Hinata y Gaara posiblemente aparezcan en el proximo capitulo, Y gracias a todos los que me han apoyado no ha sido facil en cuanto termine mis dos proyectos actualizare mas pronto Cuidense. 


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

" Deidara!! Maldita sea No tengo tiempo que perder, Dime Quien diablos esta esa muchacha "

Gaara habia volvido al castillo de los Vampiros junto con Hinata para saber quien era la tal ' Temari' Sasori probablemente sabia el origen de la muchacha y como Deidara y Sasori eran casi hermanos lo mas seguro le habia dicho al Rubio que exactamente era ella.

" No es humana verdad? "

Deidara se rio al comentario estupido de Gaara, Gaara no estaba de humor y tener a un vampiro afeminado burlandose de el no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Hinata apretó su mano mas fuerte con la de Gaara sabiendo que este estaba apunto de explotar en un ataque de rabia.

" No te puedo decir, Saso me mataria"

" Entonces algo pasa "

El rubio asintio con la cabeza. Se sento en la silla de su habitación, Cuarto en el cual Gaara y Hinata habian entrado sin tocar y a toda prisa, Despues de desaparecidos por algun tiempo Como se atrevia a poner un pie en el castillo con una humana, Tratandola como una vampira o persona cercana.

" Gaara, esa muchacha te necesita a ti y a toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir "

" De que el habla Gaara ? "

" De que hablas, Deidara "

Deidara dejo un suspiro salir y respiro profundo

" Ahora mismo otra organización que tiene mas poder que nosotros y que esta en contra de nosotros la tiene. Itachi el capitan de nosotros, los vampiros secretamente esta en esa organización, Yo y Sasori tambien perteneciamos a ella, pero yo decidi quedarme solo como un vampiro y me sali de Akatsuki, Sasori siguio mis pasos. "

" Ellos juraron venganza, con lo que mas nos doliera. Juraron acabar con ambos: los licantropos y los vampiros para gobernar el mundo ellos solos. Saben que Temari es la mujer de la profecía, La de sangre mixta de los tres mundos y que tiene un poder tan fuerte que nadie puede dañarla. Sasori lo comprobo "

" ¿Sangre Mixta ? "

" Si, Tu Gaara Sabaku eres un vampiro, Kankuro es un licantropo y ella es una humana "

Gaara estaba confundido que tenia que ver eso con la sangre mixta

" Idiota, Tu y ella son hermanos, separados por el mal y unidos por la profecía. Es destino "

Imagenes volvieron a la mente de Gaara, Karura, Kankuro y Temari ahora los podia recordar bien a todos, Esa mujer de la que todo el mundo estaba hablando era su hermana y estaba a punto de ser asesinada por interrumpir el destino, Una profecía que debe cumplirse. El se haria cargo de que se volviera realidad.

" Hinata Vamos "

" Madara, ya le puse

* * *

los cables que me dijiste la inmobilize y el veneno esta corriendo por sus venas ya, Solo tenemos que esperar un poco y todo estara listo "

* * *

" ¿ Que diablos quieres humana ? "

Gaara y Hinata ambos decidieron que tenian que pedir ayuda de los Licantropos, pero si era Gaara el que trataba de hablar con ellos lo iban a atacar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Asi que Hinata decidio que era mejor si ella lo hacia, El lider de los hombres-lobos no dejaria que la mataran sin dejarla hablar.

" Necesitamos su ayuda "

" Ayuda de que, No te vamos ayudar ahora larga!!-- "

" Naruto !! Callate y dejala hablar "

Sai estaba inpasciente a y alomejor era sobre Temari

" ¿Saben donde esta Temari ? "

Hinata asintio con la cabeza. Algo dentro de Sai se encendió

" Sabemos donde la tienen pero no podemos salvarla entre nosotros solos "

Eso era todo lo que sai necesitaba saber

" Ok, Yamato vamos detras de ella "

" OK "

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro, exactamente en una cama en el medio del cuarto estaba Temari. Tenia unas correas de restricción en las manos y en los pies para que no tratara de levantarse, Un tubo estaba espetado en su vena enramando un liquido que estaba poco apoco entrando en su cuerpo, Otros cables con sueros en sus manos y uno en el pecho. Un pedazo de ropa estaba atado a su boca para evitar algun ruido que pudiera venir de la boca de la Rubia. Beep,Beep,Beep era el unico sonido que se escuchaba en todo el cuarto. Temari se trató de levantar pero no pudo.

En ese instante Itachi entró por la puerta con una mascarilla de doctor, al verla despierta se la quito y se puso unos guantes mientras que se dirigia a ella riendose sadicamente. Le quitó la mordaza de la boca y lo primero que Temari trató de emitir fue un grito, pero de alguna forma sus pulmones no podian tomar aire suficiente para gritar, Su garganta no producia sonido.

" Pobre, no puedes ni gritar. Quita esto dolera un poco, pero te ayudara a hablar "

Saco una aguja que tenia en su chaleco y le inyecto una sustancia, Le echo alcohol en el brazo izquierdo y limpió el area como todo doctor haria. Luego de sonreirle le introdujo la aguja en el antebrazo.

" Ahhhhh! "

Lagrimas de dolor forraron los ojos turquesa de la chica, Su visión empezó a oscureserce y su corazón empezó a latri muy lentamente.

Thhuuuuuuuumppppppppp, Thhhhuuuuuuummmmp.

De repente su corazón se acelero a un estado normal.

" Asi que te niegas a morir, Perfecto "

Poco apoco y dolorosamente le quito la aguja y le pusó un parcho para evitar un desangrado. Se quitó los guantes y acarició el ahora suelto cabello de la rubia, Una mano aspera paso por su cara descendiendo desde su frente hasta sus labios donde se paro temporalmente. Sacando la mano y sin importarle el forcejeo de ella, le dio un beso rudo y lleno de odio.

" Te veo pronto, Duerme bien "

* * *

_' Sasori '_

" Temari!! "

" Temari donde estas!!! "

_' Sasori, Salvame, Por favor ! Sasori!! '_

" Espera por mi, Yo te salvare. Temari "

* * *

Una vez el grupo dirigido por Gaara llegaron al castillo Naruto, Shikamaru y los otros excepto Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Yamato y Hinata se quedaron afuera. Sai habia decidido entrar tambien estaba preocupado.

El castillo era grande uno tras otro habian miles de pasillos. No estaba funcionando como lo pensaron habian subido unos buenos 7 pisos y no habia ningun rastro de una puerta o de donde pudiera estar Temari. Al final de un largo pasillo habian tres puertas, Decidiendo que era mejor ganar tiempo y ir individualmente por cada una de ellas, se separaron.

" Yamato, Sai vayan por la de la derecha, Kiba, Naruto vayan por la del centro. Hinata y yo iremos por la de la izquierda "

" No crees que es un poco arriesgado que ella este aqui "

Ninguno de ellos habia pensado en el riego en el que ya habian puesto a Hinata, ni siquiera Gaara. Naruto por mas bocón que fuera estaba preocupado, Kiba estaba hipnotizado con ella desde que lavio y estaba velando por su bienestar, Yamato siendo de buen corazón tambien estaba preocupado, incluso Sai.

Gaara, no habia pensado en el riesgo, ahora que la habia encontrado no la queria perder. La mujer que amaba. Es cierto que el daria su ultima gota de sangre por ella pero no estaba seguro de su habilidad de protegerla completamente. Tenia que ponerla a ella segura y luego asegurara a su hermana.

" Yamato ve con el, Yo me quedo solo "

Yamato asintó con la cabeza y Gaara le dio una mirada de aprobación

" Vamos!!!! "

Sai iba por la derecha y no habia encontrado nada una pared que finalizaba las esperanzas de encontrar a Temari. Decidiendo que no habi anda mas que hacer volvio hasta encontrarse con las tres puertas de nuevo esta vez se fue por la del centro. Fue detenido por Kiba y Naruto quienes le informaron que no habia nada ahi. Los tres salieron y decidieron que la unica opción era la puerta de la izquierda.

Justo al entrar un hombre alto de cabello Blanco y otro de color de piel azul ambos con dos objetos enormes que parecian espadas en sus espaldas estaban bloqueando la entrada.

" Por aqui no pueden pasar "

" Sai tu trata de entrar nosotros nos encargamos de el "

Naruto y Kiba distrajeron a Los dos mastodontes y Sai exitosamente logro infiltrarse hacia otra puerta.

Al entrar habian dos, entro por la derecha y vio una luces a la distancia, alomejor despues de todo el seria el primero en salvarla.

* * *

Hinata estaba corriendo detras de Gaara, el par se tuvo que detener por decima vez debido a 2 puertas nuevamente. Hinata abrio la de la derecha pero no parecia haber nada, Gaara abrio la de la izquierda y se veia una puerta con nubes en la distancia.

Gaara le señalo a Hinata que era la de la izquierda pero antes de que pudiera salir hacia donde Gaara alguien la habia agarrado.

" Maldito sueltala!! "

El hombre la tiró hacia adentro de la puerta y miro con sus ojos espeluznantemente verdes hacia los azules-cielo ahora enfurecidos ojos de Gaara.

" Parece que tendremos que resolver esta a la mala "

* * *

Sasori abrió la ultima puerta que era su esperanza de salvar a Temari, Cuando entro solo habia oscuridad. Busco a siegas hasta que encontro un switch y prendió la luz.

Se tapo los ojos por el repentino contacto de la luz en la previa oscuridad. En el medio del cuarto habia una cama pero no podia detectar muy bien si habia alguien, Sus ojos estaban un poco cegados por la luz.

Tan pronto su vision se aclaro pudo observar lo que habia en la cama. Llena de cables, forcejeando y desnuda estaba Temari. Corrio sin pensarlo y le quito las correas de restricción, Luego de golpe y sin pensar le arranco todos los cables, quitandose su capa para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Temari.

La abrazo contra su cuerpo y escucho el llanto aterrador de la joven. Estaba perdido en el momento, Todo lo que habia pasado lo que estaba pasando se le habia olvidado, solo Temari, solo ella existia en su mente. Sintio miedo de perderla pero lo nego pensando que era solo desesperacion por que ella era la que iba a acabar con la estupida guerra.Pero, ya no habia a quien engañar no era por lo que ella era sino por lo que ella le hacia sentir.

Sintio algo raro, un nudo en la garganta, una furia de matar a quien la hubiera herido. inconsientemente una sustancia rara bajo por sus ojos y quemo toda la mejilla por la que bajaba en su paso hasta caer en el cabello de color oro. Con una mano se seco la cara y noto que por primera vez en su vida. Sasori el rey escorpión, Una de las personas mas temidas, Un hombre no el no era tan siquiera un hombre, Una bestia que no tenia corazon estaba llorando de dolor, tristeza y ira.

" ¿ Que es esto, yo no lloro ? "

" Perdon por interrumpir la reconciliacion, pero creo que tu me la encargaste "

* * *

Bueno despues de un largo break aqui esta el capitulo 7 debo decir que termine mis dos proyectos muy bien ahora tengo dos mas pero no son tan importantes como los anterioires asi que estoy actualizando casi todods mis fics, este capitulo se me hizo facil de escribir solo puse las manos en el teclado y la trama salio por si misma estoy contenta con el capitulo y espero que ustedes tambien. Acerca del titulo Sentimientos encontrados pense que concorda con lo que Gaara, Sai y Sasori estan sintiendo

En el proximo capitulo habra mucha pelea XD Hasta entonces Nos veremos


	9. Nota de autor

Hola les tengo buenas y malas noticias, Las buenas en este verano voy a actualizar el fic las malas es que me voy a tomar un tiempo fuera por que tengo que reactualizar mis ideas y me quiero tomar un break de Naruto jejeje, Me voy a concentrar un poco en Death Note para refrescar mi mente y volvere cuando tengas mis ideas en su sitio, Gracias por el apoyo y no se preocupen no estoy dejando la historia sino poniendola en pausa para poder mejorarla si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia felizmente le prestare atencion. Disculpen la molestia y Gracias por todo, Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
